RESIGNACIÓN
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, House se encuentra con alguien conocido en su departamento, situado después de "Help me"


Hola, les traigo este pequeño fic que esta situado después de "Help me" y que se me ocurrió por que tal vez ya no veremos a Lucas y quise digamoS darle una salida y aunque a algunos no les agradaba pues a mi en general si, por que sabía que el Luddy sólo era un potenciador del Huddy =) pero si hubo momentos en que lo odie como cuando le puso el pie a House en la cafetería, hasta escribi un fic al respecto (los invito a que lo lean, se llama "GUANTE BLANCO") bueno espero que les guste.

**RESIGNACIÓN**

House entró a su departamento, dejó las llaves en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta y al levantar la mirada vio que alguien estaba sentado en su sofá, si fuera un ladrón no lo estaría esperando, podría ser un asesinó a algo así, de parte de alguien que por fin deicidio darle su merecido pero tampoco lo estaría esperando así, no podría ser Cuddy o Wilson, no, ellos no lo estarían esperando en la penumbra, todo eso lo pensó en el mismo instante que sujetaba más firme su bastón, preparándose para cualquier cosa, entonces notó que la persona tenía la cabeza baja y por fin pudo descifrar la silueta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó al momento que encendía la luz, comenzó a caminar hacía el sofá.

Lucas levantó la cabeza y miró a House, su mirada estaba algo perdida, volvió a bajar la cabeza –Lo…lo siento, no quise entrar así…-

-Es común en ti- House se sentó al otro lado del sillón en donde estaba sentado del detective.

-¿Te sirvo?- Lucas levantó una botella que tenía sujetada por el cuello y que impedía que tocara el suelo momentos antes.

House asintió con la cabeza y miró a Lucas incorporarse y servir a la mitad dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesita de centro; si ya tenía preparados los vasos quería decir que ya tenía tiempo esperándolo ¿Acaso estaba usando el mismo truco que el había usado meses atrás? Aquel día de acción de gracias en que fue engañado por Cuddy y que decidió hacer otro movimiento al entrar a la casa de Lucas, fingir que estaba ebrio y confesar que amaba a Cuddy, pensó.

Lucas le entregó un vaso a House y se bebió de golpe el trago que se había servido, haciendo muecas de no estar acostumbrado al licor, House sólo lo observó y también se ve bebió de golpe la bebida. El detective volvió a bajar la cabeza y a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí? ¿O preparo café instantáneo?- Aludiendo a lo que había dicho el detective en aquella ocasión.

Lucas se volvió a servir, esta vez casi se llenó el vaso, le dio un sorbo y recargo sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y miró al suelo.

-Ella…ella…- Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida dejando solo un tercio de lo que se había servido y volviendo a hacer muecas- …Yo… siempre supe que… ella no dejaba de pensar en ti…- House sólo lo miro – Siempre salías a la luz en cualquier conversación –Volteó a ver a House y enseguida bajo de nuevo la cabeza- No lo hacía a propósito pero…- Se bebió lo que quedaba en le vaso -…Creo que…yo mismo me engañe- Colocó el vaso sobre la mesita- Si, fui el que la consiguió primero… pero no la conserve… -Miraba al suelo- …Y no es que no diera o hiciera lo mejor de mi…es que… nunca iba a poder competir contigo- Volvió a mirar a House.

La expresión de House era seria y no dejaba de mirar a Lucas, no estaba seguro si seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir o más bien lo que quería desahogar el detective pero tampoco lo iba a echar de su casa en su estado.

Lucas volvió a servirse la mitad del vaso, en la botella solo quedo lo suficiente para servirse un trago igual.

-Ahora entiendo… todo lo que hacías… -Comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras-…llegue a pensar…que…que sólo lo hacías para molestar… que estabas enojado por que no te habías podido quedar con Lisa… que… -Sus ojos se tornaron rosados- …que eras patético-

Hubo silencio por un momento, House no dejaba de mirarlo, Lucas interrumpió ese momento que era aun más incomodo de lo que ya era la situación al beberse de golpe el trago.

-Y mírame ahora, haciendo lo mismo que tú… por que…por que Lisa lo vale y por que haría lo que fuera por ella… por recuperarla… pero... pero sería inútil… por que… por que yo…yo…no soy a quién ella ama… por que… yo no soy tú-

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y a pesar de estar sentado Lucas se estaba tambaleando un poco, sus movimientos eran torpes, sus ojos se veían vidriosos, el servirse lo que quedaba de la botella le costo trabajo.

-Resignarme… es lo único que queda…-

Después de servirse se quedó mirando el espacio, su mirada se veía perdida y vidriosa, la boca la tenía entre abierta, House simplemente lo miraba, sabía que o estaba pensando en que más decir para poder desahogarse o ya no pensaba en nada, el licor por fin había hecho su efecto.

Lucas por fin reaccionó y se bebió lo que se había servido, esta vez fue un trago lento, quería sentir lo rasposo de la bebida atravesar su garganta, conforme se iba haciendo hacia atrás para que la última gota cayera del vaso fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se topo con el respaldo del sillón, se quedó recargado en el y bajo el brazo con el que sostenía el vaso hacía su costado, respiró profundamente y su cuerpo se relajó.

House observó todo el movimiento y cuando Lucas estuvo dormido le quitó el vaso y lo colocó sobre la mesita, volvió a mirarlo y se levantó, mañana lidiaría con él detective, ahora estaba muy cansado.

A la mañana siguiente House le levantó de no muy buen humor al saber que Lucas estaría esperándolo en la sala.

Al llegar a la pieza se sorprendió al no encontrar a Lucas, se asomó a la cocina pero no había rastro alguno, tampoco estaba en el baño, lo hubiera visto, pensó. Se acercó a la mesita de centro, los vasos y la botella aún seguían ahí; volteó a ver el sillón, sobre el cual había un hoja de papel, House la tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito.

"Cuida de ella, merece ser feliz. LD"

House se quedó un momento mirando la hoja, sonrió, después de todo Lucas era un buen tipo, volvió a mirar la hoja pero recordó que le había dicho a Cuddy que ya tendría algunas cosas empacadas cuando ella pasara por él, dejó caer el pedazo de papel juntó a la botella y se dirigió a su habitación.

**FIN.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
